


Imagine a prison full of pregnant women

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, F/M, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Lactation, Magical Pregnancy, Orgy, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Original Work:https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148508867974/imagine-a-prison-full-of-pregnant-women
Kudos: 283





	Imagine a prison full of pregnant women

**Author's Note:**

> Original Work:  
> https://imagineyourepregnant.tumblr.com/post/148508867974/imagine-a-prison-full-of-pregnant-women

Bulging, swollen bellies littered the hallways, out and proud in the showers, drooping and sweating with the pain of Braxon hicks rippling through your gang. Hundreds of women, gathered within the walls of prison, unmarried, but their wombs ripe with the fruit of a man’s womb. One single man funnily enough. 

You were their leader, who had scheduled a public orgy for some political squabble thats was nothing now compared to your bursting belly, rippled with stretch marks and rising up your too small shirt. Your tits bulged heavily out gfrom each side, dripping and squirting with milk as you waddled through the hallway. 

Funnily enough, when you and your group were convicted of public nudity, many of you were only carrying two measly babies in your fertile wombs. You guessed that the potion you had given everyone a little bit of before getting down to buisness was just a little bit stronger than you though, because of all the cops and guards you had fucked you knew only one out of your impressive 16 baby’s belly was the original, all the orgys you had staged within the cell walls giving your crew anywhere from 6 to your own impressive number of 16 fat children, all fighting to get out first. 

You were the first to go into labor, triggering everyone else’s feral instincts, some rocking and bellowing on the floor, some desperately stripping a cop to pump them full of a few more kids before they could give birth. You were one of the few, belly pinning you down as you bent yourself over the captain’s desk, begging every cop who came in to fuck you full of more kids. 

Your legs were spread and slutty, your sex bulging with the head of your first kid, it’s sixth attempted escape before being shoved deep into your womb and given a few more siblings. Yet another cop had come by, the captain himself. You give yourself chills hearing his voice, and he lets the baby inch out a bit further before teasing at your other hole. “Hey!” You cry, trying to get away. You want to be pregnant forever, strung out like a sex doll and forced to keep all your babies in your belly, not fucked while you give birth! 

He holds you down and opens your legs wider, pushing you into a squat so you can give birth, belly toppling you over so you’re heavy on your back. You hold your stomach whimpering as you feel him rut into you. This is not what you want… You think, letting him enter your ass. You try to hold your babies in, screaming each time he pushes on your belly, baby out and swinging with each of his thrusts, the other one lining up to be pushed out as well. You reach down, trying to shove them back into you, when your first child drops out of you with a wail. 

The captain continues to fuck you, letting babies be pushed out of your saggy pussy, when you’re finally empty, and surrounded by the nurses from the infirmary. “Why did you do that?” 

You whimper, surrounded by the screams of women too heavily overdue, also trying to keep their babies inside. “Because,” he purrs, inserting himself into you. “Im gonna make sure each and every one of you has my babies, while you spend the rest of your ten year sentences with my history of twins packed in your stomach. 

You moan as he begins to fuck you, hopefully just loud enough that he will add a couple more twin sets and another ten years to let your womb be always heavy with a child. 

Within a week you’re round as you were within the first five and only plan to get bigger, your legs bound up, on display and spread to be fucked at any time. You mewl, hoping he might ad a rugby team of babies to play in your belly.


End file.
